Alphonse Elric
Background Alphonse lost his entire body during an attempt to bring back his deceased mother alongside his older brother, Edward. Edward lost his right arm in order to 'attach' Al's soul to a suit of armor. As long as the seal in his armor wasn't erased, he is almost invulnerable, but he is unable to feel anything. The brothers traveled around the country together in search of the Philosopher's Stone to regain their bodies. After Kimblee u sed his alchemy to turn Al's armor into explosive material, Scar transferred all of his incomplete Philosopher's Stone into Al to save his life. As a result, Al's armor became the Philosopher's Stone. However, he became a primary target for the homunculi's leader, Dante, and ended up getting captured. When he saw his brother get killed trying to save him, he used the Philosopher's Stone's power to revive him. His body was destroyed in the process. In turn, Edward used his own body to revive Alphonse. As a result, Al continued to study alchemy to search for him. Two years later, Alphonse continued his search for Edward until he learned that he was in a parallel world. With the aid of the homunculus, Wrath, Al was able to open the Gate but at the same time, a soldier b y the name of Dietline Eckhart, from that parallel world to attack Amestris. Teaming up with Edward, he was able to stop Eckhart. When Ed returned to the parallel world to close the Gate, Al decided to stay with his brother. However, after he revealed himself from hiding within a suit of armor, he was transported into Iriphos. Personality Unlike his older brother, Alphonse is more passive, kind-hearted, calm, and patient. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' First Arrival Alphonse arrived in Iriphos at the Tower Library, and met Patchouli and Jade Curtiss the Necromancer. From there, he learned that they're in a whole different world, and that they all seem to arrive in the same matter. He had the assumption on what could be the cause of this, believing that it had to be the work of an alchemist. However, he agreed to travel with the two to investigate more as well as taking the time to learn about his new companions. Exploring Ruins After spending the night at the Tower Library, they headed for the Shinra Manor, which Jade wanted to investigate due to an explosion he heard the previous night. Unfortunately, what they had found was nothing more than ruins. However, it was a sign that there other people in this world. They decided to keep moving and made their way to yet another site of ruins. There they met 'Wild Tiger', whom had just arrived in Iriphos, and decided to let the man accompany them in their travels. They soon encountered a white dog, whom was attacking a bug-like monster. The four aided the dog in battle, and found out that the dog was carrying a note from someone named Mitsuru Kirijo as well as learning that the dog's name was Koromaru. In a way, the dog had reminded Al of Riza Hawkeye's dog, Black Hayate. They also encountered Evil Jim, whom they didn't trust very much, Mieu, and Oliver. Al was appointed as leader of the group by Jade, whom decided to leave the group in search for Luke fon Fabre. As Oliver led the group to Astec, Koromaru and Al found an abandoned cellphone. With the use of alchemy, Al was able to fix the cellphone, and found out that it belonged to someone named Yusei Fudo, who seem to be missing for months. The group agreed to search for Yusei after getting supplies at Astec. Also along the way, they saw a mysterious circular rainbow in the sky. Night At Astec After arriving at Astec, Al and his companions had their arms inspected. They learned from there that the Dark Signers had appeared in the city earlier, and Al soon met another young alchemist by the name of Hibiki. He learned that Hibiki's story was in a way similar to what he and his older brother had went through. He also met Barnaby Brooks Jr., who was a friend of Wild Tiger, and 'Rainbow Dash', whom unknown to Al was actually a doppelganger. As Al talked with Hibiki, Levin, and Vitali, he soon spotted someone flying across the sky. Al called out to the person, at first thinking the person was lost like the rest of them. That is until he had recieved an answer from the person, whom had introduced herself as Naoto Shirogane and seemed to be in a hurry. Figuring that there was a chance Naoto would encounter Jade before he would, Al decided to introduce himself and told Naoto to keep an eye out for Jade and Yusei. He also found out from 'Rainbow Dash' that she was the one who caused that mysterious rainbow in the sky a while back. Evil Jim then questioned Al and the group if they judge him by his appearance. Considering that he had his soul bounded to a suit of armor and that a homunculus had actually helped him find his brother, he wasn't the type to judge others by appearance. In order to clear the tension between Evil Jim and the group, Al decided to go to the inn along with Hibiki (whom was holding onto his sleeve), Patchouli, and Koromaru to get rooms. However, he heard yelling coming from the entrance of town, which had him notice that the guards were arresting 'Raine Sage'. As he was about to check it out, a pillar of light caught his attention. 'ARC 3' Three Month Time-Skip After witnessing the pillar of light, Alphonse had traveled to Neo Domino City to investigate the phenomenon. He spent several days using his alchemy to help around the city. He learned that the pillar of light he saw was caused by the Zero Reverse. Not only that, he learned from Martha that Yusei was still alive, though his whereabouts were unknown. Al spent the remaining months traveling around, doing his own research on Iriphos as well as taking the time to help out his traveling party (minus Patchouli whom decided to remain at Astec) find their friends. He also continued his search for Yusei and his older brother, Edward Elric. Site-seeing At Inaba Alphonse had wondered around the shopping district of Inaba with Koromaru while the remaining party went to check out the shops that caught their interest. He decided to find a place to get something to eat before they decide to explore more. The Chinese Diner Aiya had caught his attention, though decided against going there in thought that Koromaru wouldn't be allowed in. Instead, he decided to buy a couple of steak croquets from Souzai Daigaku when Kotetsu, Evil Jim, and Barnaby arrived. As Kotetsu and Barnaby were communicating with their friends, Barnaby suddenly got upset over something that was mentioned during the conversation. However, Evil Jim had managed to calm Barnaby down by firing a warning shot at him. Soon afterward, Al bought a steak croquet for Koromaru, and made the suggestion to Kotetsu that both of Kotetsu and Barnaby's friends could use the Chaos Gate to meet up with them. As they seemed to be lingering about, Koromaru began to run off. Curious as to what was wrong, the group followed the dog to the outskirts of the town. Though what was waiting for them were a couple of shadows: the Strength Arcana and the Fortune Arcana. From noticing that the Fortune Arcana had some sort of barrier placed on it, Al suggested on focusing their attacks on the Strength Arcana. What also strange about the battle was that the Fortune Arcana use some sort of roulette wheel to determine what may happen. As they focused their attacks on the Strength Arcana, they were soon aided by Lightning, Izumi Orimoto, Torn, and Megaman Trigger. With their help, the group had managed to take down the two Shadows. Afterward, they decided to rest at the shrine. Al was writing in his journal as Koromaru was playing around. As he was about to play with the dog, they soon saw balls of fire hitting a building. Al followed Koromaru away from the shrine to encounter Minako Arisato, whom was the cause of the fire. However what caught the young alchemist's attention more was that Black Hayate was with her, which led him to believe that Hawkeye might be closeby. Al was unsure if Minako was Koromaru's owner or not, though the dog seemed a bit confused. It turned out that Minako started the attack because she believed that Inaba had taken away someone named Divine. Al tried to persuade Minako to save, though unfortunately She-Hulk and Eridan had begun to attack Minako and her group. However, there were others (Regal Bryant and Yellow) who also wanted Minako to stop. It was then the strangest thing happened when Minako attempted to make her escape....the female Persona-user had mysteriously vanished. Not only that, Yellow had all of a sudden fallen asleep for some strange reason. Concerned for the Pokemon trainer's well-being, he decided to follow Regal to the Amagi Inn. It was then he encountered Ruka and Jade, who arrived from the TV. Powers & Abilities Alphonse had been trained to condition his body through regular workouts and sparrings as part of his teacher's philosphy, "To train the mind, first train the body." As such, he became a competent hand-to-hand fighter. In the same matter as his brother, Alphonse could craft weapons and alter surroundings to gain an advantage. He could also insert pieces of his soul into inanimate objects to act as golems. While in that state, he could see and communicate though his various avatars. Items Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Male Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Fullmetal Alchemist